


Just One Picture

by delatrose (cavloe12)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavloe12/pseuds/delatrose
Summary: Just a fun little drabble I wrote inspired by a friend's art for the holidays! Features: Sleepy Itachi, excited Shisui, drunk Sasuke, and a bad intro to my oc.





	Just One Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunch/gifts).



> so this is something kind of odd and random from me lol. the oc in this is from a much longer, multi-part story that i haven't published at all and may someday but maybe not? idk i've never really published much work with my ocs so it makes me nervous but, essentially this short little drabble takes place in the last part of the story in which they've all been reincarnated? god, i hate how this sounds but Anyway, this was inspired by a drawing inspired by another drawing that i never actually saw (sorry ;-;) but the one i saw was by my friend brunch who drew a very cute, sleepy itachi that i just had to emulate.
> 
> a little background: arata is blind. please keep that in mind when you wonder "why does he do that?" usual answer is: blindness
> 
> one last one... sasuke is 20 in this so while technically illegal in the u.s., that's a dumb law and he's over 18 so it's fine

“Oh my god, he fell asleep,” Shisui whispers reverently.

“Itachi?” Arata clarifies as he walks up behind him.

“Yeah, on the couch.” Arata keeps walking, over to where Itachi’s laying passed out on the couch, a small line of drool dripping from his mouth.

“I’m going to wake him up.” He runs a hand lightly up the side of Itachi’s body until he gets to his face and kneels down to poke at it.

“No! I want a picture!” Shisui whisper-shouts, hurriedly getting his phone out and scrambling to open the camera app.

“Hey, Itachi, hey, wake up,” he prods as he pokes at Itachi’s cheek repeatedly, his face twitches and brow scrunches in irritation at the assault.

“Nooooo. A picture, Arata. One picture, please?” he pleads, camera at the ready.

“You’re such a creeper, Shisui.” Arata pokes hard and Itachi blearily opens his eyes to look up at his assaulter.

“Arata,” he groans sleepily before latching an arm around Arata’s neck and forcing him down against his chest.

“Goddammit, Itachi, stop being so cute,” the instigator complains as he struggles for freedom from Itachi’s vice-like grip.

“No, you,” Itachi mutters into his hair. Shisui watches Arata freeze and blush with a smirk, putting away his phone since there’s no chance of a cute, sleepy picture anymore.

“Shisui, help me,” Arata pleads with a pronounced pout.

“You brought this on yourself,” Shisui denies. “I’m going to go check on Sasuke.”

“Vengeful bastard,” Arata gripes. Shisui smiles to himself at himself for a job well-done and heads up the stairs to Sasuke’s room.

“Hey, Sasuke, you holding up okay?” He asks, peering into the room where his little cousin is spread out on his bed, staring at the ceiling in a drunken stupor.

“Do you think Naruto’s lips are ever soft? They always look so chapped and I want to give him my chapstick. Would it be gay to worry about giving him an indirect kiss through my chapstick? Am I gay for him? Do you think he’d be bothered if he knew that?” Sasuke rambles, slurring only slightly as he looks up in intense concentration.

“Yes, Sasuke, that is very gay but I don’t think Naruto would mind.” Sasuke’s head turns sharply to look at him, a questioning glare in his eyes.

"How do you know?” he asks, yawning as soon as he’s finished and completely ruining his glare.

“I think you know too, deep down,” Shisui replies with a light chuckle. Sasuke tries to glare again but his eyes are drooping too much for it too really hurt. “Goodnight, Sasuke.”

“G’night, Shisui.” He turns off the light and closes the door before heading back downstairs.

The sight that greets his eyes at the bottom of the stairs makes his breath catch and he stops, briefly, to stare at the scene. Itachi and Arata are cuddled together slightly awkwardly on the couch, eyes closed and breaths even, legs falling off slightly at the end. Itachi’s arm is slung over Arata’s waist, pulling him close to his chest and Arata’s hand is wrapped around Itachi’s ponytail, an obvious sign of the struggle that had likely occurred before sleep had taken over. Shisui gets out his phone again and smirks as he snaps a picture, thinking of ways he could use it to tease the two in the morning as he picks up dirt plates and empty bottles of Sangria that are the aftermath of their little family Christmas party. And what a Christmas it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading through all that if you did and i'd love to hear you comments, questions, concerns! i live for it and if i ever want to post the over 50k words i have of this arata auverse i'd at least like to know if anyone would like to see more of it! even it's like two people as long as they comment i will write solely for them.
> 
> my tumblr is zenitachi and twitter is delatrose if you have anything else you'd like to discuss but if you are rude i will block you! :)
> 
> also no arata will never not be blind that's the only reason i love him


End file.
